Una quemadura y mucha sangre
by Green Star Evans
Summary: -Me duele mucho... -susurró Tsubaki, mirando su venda, y lloró más. ... -¿Qué más da?-preguntó Black Star, y la volvió a besar. ... -Tsubaki...-dijo él, acercándose a ella, dispuesto a ponerse de rodillas si era necesario para que ella lo perdonara. Son distintas escenas de mi fic. Separadas por los tres puntos .


****En este fic, Tsubaki tiene 18 años, Black Star 17 y los dos están saliendo.

* * *

**~Una quemadura y mucha sangre~**

Era de noche, Tsubaki y Black Star estaban durmiendo, pero Tsubaki se despertó, como llevaba haciendo desde hace tiempo, y se fue, para volver por la mañana.

…

Black Star se despertó a media noche por un mal sueño y se levantó a beber un baso de agua para tranquilizarse. Cuando fue a volver a su cama, se asomó al cuarto de Tsubaki, para verla dormir, pero Tsubaki no estaba en su cama.

=¿Tsubaki?=se preguntó Black Star, y comenzó a buscarla por toda la casa, pero no la encontró. =¿Dónde estará?= se preguntó Black Star  
Black Star cogió el teléfono y llamó a Tsubaki:

…

**Tititi tititi tititi...**

Tsubaki buscó su móvil y al darse cuenta de que era Black Star, se preocupó y no lo cogió.

…

-Genial, no lo coge...-dijo Black Star mientras colgaba.-Bueno, ya me dirá mañana donde estaba...-dijo él mientras volvía a la cama.

**~A la mañana siguiente~**

-Black Star...despierta...-lo llamó Tsubaki, para que Black Star se despertara.

Black Star se despertó, y cuando la vio le preguntó algo cabreado:

-¿Dónde estuviste anoche, Tsubaki?

-¿Eh?-preguntó Tsubaki, nerviosa- Bueno...yo estaba...es que me llamó Maka preocupada y fui a ver que le pasaba...-dijo Tsubaki, nerviosa, y después añadió:  
-Dúchate, que yo voy a hacer el desayuno...-y rápidamente, se fue.

Black Star se fue de mala gana a la ducha, sabía que Tsubaki había mentido, y por eso se preguntaba:

=¿Por qué me ha mentido?¿Es que no confía en mi?=

**~En el Shibusen~**

-¿Vosotros que pensáis?-le preguntó Black Star a Soul y Kid, al contarle lo que pasó.

-Pues...puede que te esté engañando...-dijo Soul.

-¿Cómo va a engañar Tsubaki a...-dijo Kid, pero antes de poder terminar, Soul le dio un codazo.

-Es decir...¿con quién te iba a engañar Tsubaki?-preguntó Kid, siguiéndole el rollo a Soul.

-Pues podría ser Hiroshi, Takashi, Koji...-empezó Soul.

-¡Calla!-le ordenó Black Star.

-Aunque es posible que Tsubaki te esté engañando, es más posible que esté haciendo otra cosa...-dijo Kid.

-¿El qué?-preguntó Black Star.

-No se...pero tienes que confiar en ella...-dijo Kid.

Black Star suspiró y se fue.

-¿Por qué me diste ese codazo?-preguntó Kid, molesto, cuando Black Star se fue.

-¿Qué querías?¿Que descubriera la verdad?-preguntó Soul.

-Pero si le dices eso puedes romper su pareja.-dijo Kid.

-¡Que no!¡No seas tan negativo!-dijo Soul.

…

…

**~Se acaban las clases~**

**~Apartamento de Black Star y Tsubaki~**

Tsubaki estaba en la cocina. Había terminado de comer y ahora estaba fregando los platos, y se dio cuenta de una cosa.

=uy, me he dejado la vitrocerámica (creo que se escribe así. Si no se escribe así, me refiero a esa cosa que hay en la cocina que es negra y tiene unos círculos que dan calor. Donde se pone la sartén...) encendida...=pensó Tsubaki.=Bueno, cuando termine de fregar la apago...=pensó después, y siguió fregando. Cuando terminó, fue a apagarla, pero antes de eso, Black Star la acorraló.

-Black Star...-dijo Tsubaki, entre la encimera y Black Star.

-Tsubaki...-dijo Black Star, mientras se acercaba más a ella, obligándola a sentarse en la encimera.

Tsubaki se sonrojó un poco y lo miró.

Black Star la estaba mirando, serio, con su mano izquierda en la mano derecha de ella, y la agarraba.

-Tsubaki...-dijo Black Star.-¿Dónde estuviste anoche?-preguntó él.

-Con Maka...ya te lo dije...-dijo ella, nerviosa, muy nerviosa.

Black Star cogió uno de los dedos de la mano derecha de Tsubaki y lo puso sobre la vitrocerámica, caliente, provocándole a Tsubaki dolor.

-Black Star...-dijo Tsubaki, dolorida.

-Tsubaki...en serio, ¿dónde estabas anoche?-volvió a preguntar Black Star.

-Yo estaba con Maka...-dijo Tsubaki.

Black Star puso otro de los dedos de Tsubaki sobre la vitrocerámica, provocándole más dolor.

Tsubaki intentó no quejarse.

-Tsubaki, estuve hablando con Maka, y me dijo que anoche, ella estaba con Soul. No contigo...-dijo Black Star. -Tsubaki...¿me estás engañando?-preguntó Black Star, muy serio y un poco furioso.

-¿¡Qué?¡No!-dijo Tsubaki, que no se creía que Black Star desconfiara de ella.

Black Star le puso, esta vez, la mano entera a Tsubaki en la vitrocerámica, provocándole mucho dolor.

Tsubaki se mordió el labio para no gritar.

-Black Star...-dijo Tsubaki, más dolorida por la desconfianza de su novio que por la quemadura que estaba sufriendo.

-Tsubaki, te lo preguntaré una vez más...¿Dónde estabas anoche?-volvió a preguntar Black Star, muy serio.

Tsubaki negó con la cabeza, no le iba a contar lo que estuvo haciendo.

Black Star suspiró, le quitó la mano de la suya y ella, levantó rápidamente la suya y se puso a observarla.  
Después, Tsubaki se bajó y fue a lavarse la mano con agua fría, pero Black Star no la dejó.  
-Black Star...-dijo Tsubaki mirándolo.  
-Tú te lo has buscado...-dijo él.  
Tsubaki suspiró, fue al baño, cogió una venda y se vendó la mano.

Mientras se vendaba la mano, una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, más por la poca confianza de su amado en ella que por el dolor que sufría en la mano. No quería decírselo, quería que él tuviera una fiesta perfecta de cumpleaños, pero no sabía como seguir ocultándolo sin que le sucedieran cosas como esta. Se secó las lágrimas y salió del baño, escondiendo temerosa su mano.- Black Star...-lo llamó, con la voz quebrada.

Black Star la miró, no muy feliz, pues no solo pensaba que su novia se engañaba, si no que aún sabiéndolo, ella no quería reconocerlo.  
-¿Qué?-preguntó de mala gana.

Bajó la mirada dolida por el tono que usó su novio, pero estaba dispuesta a desmentir eso que él había creído. No toleraría esos pensamientos por parte de Black Star.

-Black Star... yo... -comenzó ella algo insegura- Yo... ¡Yo te prometo que no te he sido infiel! -le soltó así de golpe, aguantándose las lágrimas.- ¡Te lo juro! Creéme por favor... -le rogó, dejando escapar una lágrima que corrió veloz por su mejilla, cayendo al suelo, y dejando una minúscula gota que no parecía relevante.

Black Star la miró de arriba a abajo, y de abajo arriba. Volvió a mirar al televisor y le dijo:  
-Déjame en paz...  
No quería hablar con ella. Él odiaba las mentiras, y más si vienen de la persona a la que más amaba.

Tsubaki se aguantó las ganas de gritarle la verdad o algo peor, simplemente gruñó de dolor y corrió a su cuarto, y allí, se echó a llorar.

-Me duele mucho... -susurró, mirando su venda, y lloró más, no podía contenerse, pero en esos momentos tampoco quería verle, quería estar sola...*

Solo tendría que aguantar 2 días hasta que llegara el cumpleaños de él y pudiera contarle la verdad.

…

Pasó el primer día. Black Star seguía sin creer a Tsubaki. Tsubaki seguía triste por la herida y la desconfianza, pero seguía aguantando. Pronto llegaría el cumpleaños de Black Star y todo se aclararía. Tsubaki no le guardaba rencor a Black Star. Cualquiera hubiera desconfiado... ¿no?  
Suspiró una vez más y se tumbó en la cama.

=Por suerte...mañana ya es su cumpleaños...=pensó ella. Con ese simple pensamiento, sonrió y olvidó por un momento el dolor que le producía la quemadura. Pero ese dolor volvió y ella se quejó, en un tono bajo, para que Black Star no se enterara.

**~A la mañana siguiente~**

Black Star caminaba, solo, de camino a la casa de Kid.

Kid lo había llamado porque necesitaba su ayuda. No le había dicho para que, solo le había dicho que tenía que ir a su casa.

Cuando llegó, llamó a la puerta, y raramente, la puerta estaba abierta.

Black Star pasó dentro, y todo estaba invadido por la oscuridad.

Miró a su derecha y a su izquierda, pero no vio a nadie.

Comenzó a andar, preparado por si necesitaba esquivar algo.

Abrió, lentamente una de las puerta de una de las habitaciones y nada más poner un pie dentro de la habitación:  
-¡SORPRESA!-gritaron todos sus amigos, encendiendo la luz.

-¿Eh?-preguntó Black Star.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Black Star!-dijo Maka, para intentar aclarar un poco las cosas.

Black Star pestañeó dos veces, en señal de que seguía sin entender nada, mientras miraba a Maka.

-Todas las noches veníamos a prepararte esta fiesta...-dijo Maka.

=¿Todas las noches?=se preguntó Black Star, y se dio cuenta de una cosa: =Entonces, esa noche Tsubaki...=pensó mientras la miraba, y la vio sonriente, con las manos entrelazadas, una de ellas, vendada.

Nada mas verla, se entristeció. Había desconfiado de ella, y le había quemado la mano, y ella solo le planeaba una fiesta de cumpleaños. Dios, era un estúpido, un imbécil...

-Tsubaki...-dijo él, acercándose a ella, dispuesto a ponerse de rodillas si era necesario para que ella lo perdonara.

-Felicidades Black Star...ya cumples 18 años...-dijo ella, con una sonrisa sincera.

-Tsubaki, yo...-dijo él.

-Tsubaki, ven conmigo un momento...-dijo Maka, cogiéndola de la mano buena y alejándola de allí.

Tsubaki se despidió de Black Star moviendo su mano, y Black Star la imitó, no muy contento.

-¡No te preocupes, tenemos vodka!-dijo Soul, acercándose a Black Star, al verlo tan triste.

Black Star sonrió y asintió; al fin y al cabo, era su fiesta.

…

-Pasa...-dijo Black Star, abriendo la puerta de su apartamento.

Tsubaki pasó y se sentó en el sofá, feliz.

Black Star se sentó a su lado, bastante triste.

-Tsubaki...-dijo él.

Tsubaki lo miró.

-Yo...lo siento...-dijo él.

Tsubaki lo miró un poco extrañada.

Él cogió, con mucho cuidado para no hacerle daño, la mano vendada de ella y se la enseñó.

Tsubaki la miró y en un tono bajo dijo:

-Oh, ya...-un poco triste.

-Tsubaki, yo lo siento mucho, no sabía que tú estabas haciendo eso...-dijo Black Star, con una sensación de culpabilidad que invadía su alma.

-No importa, Black Star...-dijo ella, para intentar tranquilizarlo.

-¡No, si importa!-dijo él.-Yo...si de verdad hubiera sabido eso antes, no te hubiera quemado la mano...-dijo él, casi a punto de llorar.

-Tranquilízate, ¿si?-dijo ella.

-Tsubaki...me siento fatal...-dijo él, acercándose más a ella.

Tsubaki no dijo nada, solo se sonrojó un poco.

-Quiero hacer algo por ti...-dijo él.

-¿E-el qué?-preguntó Tsubaki.

-Lo que quieras...-dijo él.

-B-Black Star...creo que estás borracho...-dijo ella.

-¡No estoy borracho!¡Estoy perfectamente! De verdad quiero hacer algo por ti...-dijo él, pero sin levantar la voz.

Tsubaki se puso un poco triste y dijo:

-Deja que me lo piense y mañana te lo digo, ¿vale?

Black Star asintió.

Tsubaki hizo una pequeña sonrisa, lo besó y dijo:  
-Buenas noches...-y se fue.

Black Star se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación. Aunque hacía tiempo que no se besaba con Tsubaki, no pudo disfrutar bien del beso, pues seguía sintiéndose fatal.

…

Tsubaki estaba en su cama, con el pijama puesto, pensando.

La quemadura le escocía, y aunque había sufrido bastante con lo que Black Star hizo, no iba a hacerle sufrir a él también. ¿O si?  
Tsubaki sabía que si no era un castigo lo suficientemente "duro", Black Star no lo iba a aceptar.

Tsubaki suspiró y no supo por qué, poco a poco fue acumulando odio hacia Black Star. Ahora quería que sufriera todo lo que ella había sufrido, o incluso más.

Pensó en todo lo que Black Star no soportaba, o odiaba y pronto se le ocurrió una idea.

**~A la mañana siguiente~**

-Black Star...despierta...-dijo Tsubaki.

Black Star abrió los ojos lentamente y Tsubaki dijo:

-Levántate y ve a la ducha...  
Black Star asintió y cuando se levantó, le preguntó:  
-¿Pensaste ya en eso?

Tsubaki asintió, no muy feliz.

Black Star suspiró y entró en el baño.

Después, Black Star se puso su ropa, desayunó junto a Tsubaki y los dos se dirigieron al Shibusen.

De camino, Tsubaki le contaba lo que tenía que hacer. Cuando terminó, él asintió, no muy feliz con la idea, pero tenía que hacerlo si quería que Tsubaki lo perdonara de verdad.

…

Llegaron junto a sus amigos, y Maka, al ver tan serio a Black Star y tan seria a Tsubaki, le preguntó:  
-Tsubaki, ¿ocurre algo?

Tsubaki la miró y le explicó lo ocurrido y lo que tenía que hacer Black Star.

Patty y Liz, que estaban por allí, también se unieron a la conversación, y Liz, al escucharlo todo, no dudó ni un momento en salir corriendo a contárselo a todo el mundo.

…

**~En el descanso~**

Black Star y Tsubaki caminaban por los pasillos, serios.

Pronto llegaron al patio, y Black Star se sentó justo en el centro.

Se cruzó de piernas y de brazos, cerró los ojos y empezó su castigo.

Tsubaki se quedó de pie, mirándolo, un poco alejada.

-A mi todavía no me ha quedado claro lo que tiene que hacer...-dijo Soul, que junto a Maka, Kid, Patty y Liz, se habían acercado para ver el castigo de su amigo.

-Black Star es muy impaciente y no controla bien su ira; por eso su castigo será aguantar cualquier insulto y golpe, y después no podrá vengarse...-dijo Tsubaki, seria y triste a la vez.

-Entonces... ahora puedo pegarle y él no podrá ni quejarse ni vengarse, ¿no?-preguntó Soul.

Tsubaki asintió.

-¡MALDITO MONO ASIMÉTRICO!¡Imbécil!-dijo Kid mientras le daba varios golpes en la cabeza.

-¡Kid, ¿Qué haces?-preguntó Maka.

-Descargar mi ira...hay que aprovechar las oportunidades...-dijo él, parando.

Maka lo miró un momento.

-Pues yo creo que deberíamos aguantarnos...Black Star es nuestro ami...-dijo Soul, pero antes de poder terminar, escuchó:  
-¡MAKA-CHOP!-dijo Maka, mientras le pegaba un Maka-Chop a Black Star con una enciclopedia versión extendida con imágenes y todo.

Pronto, se fueron acercándose más personas, hasta estar todos los estudiantes.

-¡Imbécil!-se escuchó decir a un chico.

-¡Gilipollas!-se escuchó decir a otro.

-¡idiota desagradecido!-dijo Kim mientras le pegaba en la cabeza con un bate de béisbol y se rompía, mientras de la cabeza de Black Star salía sangre.

-¡Espera, eso no vale!-dijo Maka, preocupada por Black Star.

-Mientras no tenga un filo afilado se le puede pegar con cualquier cosa...-dijo Tsubaki, que no mostraba ninguna preocupación por Black Star.

-¡Idiota!-dijo Soul mientras le pegaba una patada.

Todos comenzaron a pegarle, e incluso consiguieron hacerle sangrar.

Black Star no se quejaba, simplemente aguantaba.

Tenía la cara bastante manchada por la sangre; la camiseta tenía manchas rojas y en el suelo había aparecido un pequeño charco de sangre.

TODOS le habían pegado un golpe, incluso Shinigami-sama había pasado por allí para darle un Shinigami-Chop y luego se había marchado.

Tsubaki no se había movido ni había cambiado su expresión. Parecía no importarle lo que le estaba pasando a Black Star, pero por dentro estaba sufriendo. Lo que más deseaba ahora era parar a todo el mundo, abrazar a Black Star y obligarlo a que fuera a curarse esa herida, pero tenía que aguantar...

Tocó la campana y todo el mundo paró. Ese sonido significaba que Black Star había cumplido su castigo y ya no se le podía pegar.

Todo el mundo lo miraba, algunos, con miedo.

Black Star se levantó y los miró a todos.

Algunos salieron corriendo, y otros se fueron alejando lentamente, hasta una distancia media, donde comenzaron a correr.

Solo se quedaron sus amigos y Tsubaki.

Black Star se acercó a Tsubaki y los dos se miraron, serios.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Tsubaki, que dijo:

-No tenías por que haberlo echo...

Black Star sonrió y la besó, rodeándola con la mano izquierda por la cintura, manchándola un poco de sangre, disfrutando plenamente del beso.

Al separarse, Black Star se dio cuenta de una cosa y dijo:

-Tsubaki...tienes un poco de sangre en el labio...-y delicadamente, le quitó la sangre del labio a su novia.

-¿Tuya?-preguntó ella.

-¿Qué mas da?-preguntó él, y volvió a besarla.

Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz y Patty volvieron a clase.

Tsubaki lo rodeó por el cuello y Black Star, con su mano derecha, comenzó a juguetear un poco con la coleta de ella.

Cuando se separaron, se quedaron un rato mirándose, sonriendo.

Pasó un ratito y Black Star dijo:  
-Tsubaki...-en un tono bajo.

-¿Si?-preguntó ella, en el mismo tono que él.

-Nos estamos perdiendo la clase...-dijo él.

-¿Y?-preguntó ella.

-Nada...-dijo él, y la volvió a besar.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-preguntó ella.

Black Star asintió y le cogió, con mucho cuidado, la mano mala a Tsubaki, y comenzaron a andar, dirección a su apartamento.

Black Star se sentía mucho mejor, y mágicamente, a Tsubaki ya no le dolía tanto la quemadura.

Entre esas dos manos había: una quemadura y mucha sangre.

…

_FIN_  
Weeeeeee

_**Mi queridísima Onee-chan. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y por tu dedicación. Me has ayudado mucho y me has dado muchas ideas para seguir adelante.**_

_**Me has apoyado y todo eso es lo que hace que seas más que mi hermana. ¡Muchas Gracias! (Tunaki~chan)**_

**-Feel like a Lady-**

**(sentirse como una dama)**

(lo he sacado de CC)_**  
**_(No voy a decir mi nombre de verdad, por eso uso el nombre de Tunaki~chan)

PD: Mi hermana me ha ayudado un poco en este fic, así que ella también merece un aplauso.

A partir del *, es la parte en la que lo he hecho yo sola.

(?)  
:3


End file.
